


[Podfic of] Trickster Steals the Moon

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Mythology, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slavery, Spies & Secret Agents, Storytelling, Tatooine Slave Culture, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:53:47]Fialleril's Summary:This is the story of how Depur stole the moon from the sky, and how Ekkreth the Trickster stole it back thrice over.(But that's no moon...)





	[Podfic of] Trickster Steals the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trickster Steals the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659119) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _I’ve been wanting to write something like this for a while, and finally did it: a fic that’s half Ekkreth trickster-tale, and half Anakin’s history as a double agent, where the stories interconnect and Anakin’s actions exist within the sacred tradition of storytelling._
> 
> _This one is set almost immediately after Optimal Functioning, and just before ANH._
> 
> _The myth in this is the origin story for the holy week of[Marokkepu](http://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/133903061971/holy-week-of-marokkepu), of which Maru is the central hero. Her name means “water,” and she’s considered one of the great prophets._

**Length** 00:35:47

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%208%20Trickster%20Steals%20the%20Moon.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Cover Note -- This is a re-colored screenshot from the PT - with a bit of Death Star overlay because I couldn't resist. I can go through three or four cover concepts before landing on a workable one, but this one worked first try!


End file.
